Jonas? Lilly Likey!
by Tiasno
Summary: While working at a small record shop/sporting equipment store, Lilly Truscott has one musical customer that is practically always there-- to see her. LillyxKevin and MileyxNick. Mikayla and Jake - ch.11 REVIEW! Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Cashier Skater Girl

Author's 1st Note: Yay! Before I start, I'd like type a few things.

This is my very 1st fan fiction so forgive me if I suck. Below are the ages of the people in this fan fiction. They're all a bit older than they are in real life and the show except for a few people. The characters are a little OOC, by the way. Sorry.

I do not own any of the characters or people in this fan fiction (sadly).

Main Characters:

Lilly/Lola Luffnagle – 18

Miley/Hannah Montana- 18

Kevin – 20

Joe – 19

Nick – 18

Mikayla -- 18

Rose – 15 (somewhat of both major and minor)

--

Minor Characters:

Oliver/Mike Stand – 18

Jackson – 20

Traci – 22 (guessed the age)

Rose – 15 (somewhat of both major and minor)

Cashier Girl

_Just a half hour until closing time, thank you. _She thought. Her gray eyes lazily shifted view to the guy in the music section. _He's been here for like two hours. Wow._ Lily thought to herself. He was sort of cute, well, from the side she had seen him. She played with a lock of her partly dyed blue hair slowly as she read a skateboarding magazine, while waiting for a customer. An old man who wanted to purchase a book finally interrupted her reading.

"That'll be $18.21, sir." She said after slipping his book into a bag. The old man's hand jingled change in his pocket, and laughed, "Heh. I hope you aren't ripping me off."

"I'm not, sir."

"Because if you are that would be very rude of a young woman like you to do."

"Yes, very rude, sir. But I assure you, I'm not."

"But, if you are-" The man continued. His words were now a slur of sounds to me because he sounded as if his tongue was cut off.

"I'm not. That'll be $18.21, sir."

"Didn't you say $18.11 before?"

"No, sir. $18.21."

"Very well." _Please just pay the money… oh please…_The old man finally gave Lilly the money. Lilly gave the man his receipt and bag and narrowed her eyes as she watched him walk out of the store. She proceeded to read her magazine at peace, but was interrupted by the guy who was in the music section.

"Sorry, just one more customer." He said with sympathy and placed a cd and a pole-vaulting standard pad on the counter. She looked up and set her book down. _Why does his face look so familiar?_

"It's all cool." She replied with a small smile.

"Annoying customers are the absolute worst at a store."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"I used to work at a general store a few years ago. There was this one old lady who brought a million coupons for stuff and saves at least 100 dollars so hardly anyone was in the same line as her."

She laughed, "Wow. Really?"

"Yeah, it was totally bogus." She ran his cds through the scanner. Lilly put the cds into a bag and handed him it along with a receipt, "Here you go."

"Thanks," He looked at my nametag, "Lilly." He flashed her a smile.

"No prob." Lilly turned around and grabbed her messenger bag and skateboard. She turned off the lights, locked up, and skateboarded home.

--

Lilly woke up the next morning and felt crappy. Knowing she had to go to work she got up and put on her uniform. She grabbed a bagel from the toaster and went back into her room, but noticed she forgot her cell phone. Lilly grabbed it, loaded up her bag, and brushed her hair. She walked past her little sister's bedroom with her blasting stereo as she sat at her desk writing.

"Hey, do you mind?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I do mind you standing there." Rose replied, not looking up.

Lilly rolled her eyes, and turned down Rose's stereo. She knew Rose wouldn't even notice since her ears were probably damaged, "Why do you even listen to this pop crap?" She asked.

"I happen to like it." Rose snatched her cd from Lilly's hands. Lilly's eyes widened,

"Hey, wait a minute. Give me that." She took the cd and looked at the front cover, The Jonas Brothers, _Whoa._

"Is that…?" Her eyes squinted to make sure it was the same guy.

"What?" Rose got up and looked at the cover, unable to see the same view.

"I think the guy on the right went to my work last night…" Lilly mumbled.

"KEVIN?!" Rose practically screamed. In Lilly's mind, Rose was a smart 15 year-old who seemed to be wasting her brain away by reading girly magazines, TV, and movies. She seemed to be getting more boy-crazy by the minute, especially by this band.

Lilly rubbed her temples, Rose's voice was louder than the music's previous volume, "I guess so."

"No way."

"I think so."

"You're probably just seeing things. Kevin Jonas would _not_ go in public."

"Celebrities are real people too. Of course they can go out in public."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"Whatever. Aren't you late for work?" Rose rolled her eyes and made her way to her desk and began to write again.

"Love you too." Lilly mumbled and made her way out of the door.

--

_I'm going to do it. _He thought looking down at Lilly from the upstairs in the store. _How am I going to do it?_ Kevin tried to listen to the music being transmitted through the headphones, but he just couldn't think straight.

"Damn it." Kevin said under his breath as he put the headphones down. He walked down the stairs with caution and before he knew it, he was standing right in front of her.

"Hey." Lilly said with a small grin.

"Hey." Kevin replied coolly, "How are you?" He brought up small talk casually, which seemed to be going well, as usual.

"Pretty good. Work's tough, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. Um…" He paused, "Maybe I could make it easier by taking you out on tomorrow night."

Lilly could tell he was feeling a little shy so she accepted, "Um, sure. Where to?"

"Um… how about…" He thought and said the first thing that came to mind, "Dinner?"

"Sounds good."

"Great. So when should I pick you up?"

Lilly thought and immediately remembered, "I have to work here until 5:30 today."

"Hm," He thought, "How about 7 o'clock?"

"Sure."

"Great. Where should I pick you up?"

"Umm…" She looked around for a paper but couldn't find one. Lilly took out a pen from her vest pocket, "Give me your hand."

"What?" Kevin felt a little confused but understood what she meant and gave her his hand. Lilly wrote her phone number, "Can I write on your arm, too? There's no more room." Kevin laughed and nodded.

She wrote down her address, "Okay. There."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow night then." He flashed her a genuine smile. She waved goodbye then continued to read.

--

Miley 

Like usual, Lilly's cell phone rang like it does almost everyday with Miley calling. She told her about Kevin Jonas at work.

"No way." Miley said.

"Way. He asked me out at work." Lilly assured her.

"So, where are you going to go?"

"Dinner somewhere. Not sure where, though."

"Oh my gosh, Lilly! You are lucky!"

"I thought you didn't like Kevin that way?"

"I don't. Just the whole thing in general. This is so great for you!"

"Thanks, Miles. It helps a lot. Maybe if it works out you can come along with me."

"That'd be cool, Lilly. Thanks. Hopefully, if that time comes I won't have a 'Hannah'

thing."

"That makes the two of us."

"So, what are you gonna wear?"

"Something casual, probably. You know, jeans, and a t-shirt…" Lilly was interrupted.

"Casual? This is Kevin Jonas, maybe you should wear a dress or something—"

"Miley, I'll wear what I want. Okay?" Lilly wasn't mad. She knows Miley would say

something like this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want it to end up like it did with Matt, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I don't want to end up washing spaghetti out of my hair for the whole day,

either." They both laughed.

"You're funny, Miles. Well, I gotta get ready. I'll fill you in tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Good luck, Lilly."

"Thanks. Bye, Miley!"

"Bye!"

--

Before the Date: Lilly 

"Rose, where are my black earrings? You know, the studs?" Lilly asked.

"On the dresser, I think." Rose replied. Lilly found one of the earrings on the dresser and

one under the bed, "You sure are Ms. Organized." She said as she walked out of the

room. Lilly put on the earrings and applied mascara. She slipped on a Doors t-shirt, jeans, and Converse. She knew it had to wear something comfy for bowling.

Rose walked into the room, "You look pretty, Lilly." Even though Rose made quick comebacks, she was overall pretty sweet, but then she continued.

"Do you where he's taking you?"

"Dinner." Lilly mumbled.

"Formal or casual?" Rose asked, alert.

"Uh…" Lilly mumbled, "I don't really know."

"Call him."

"I don't know his number." Lilly replied sheepishly.

"I think I do." Rose said. She turned around robotically and went into her room.

"How do _you_ have it?" Lilly called out after her.

"Online." She simply said.

Lilly looked horrified, "Online?" She repeated.

"Yes." Rose said, shuffling through a stack of papers.

"Stalker much?"

"No!" Rose snapped angrily. A few moments later, she casually handed Lilly a

paper with his number on it.

"Thanks…"

"Sure." Rose rolled her eyes and turned around. Lilly made her way to the living room and took a seat on the couch. She looked at the clock. It read: 6:45. A few minutes later, Rose randomly appeared in the room.

"Kevin will probably pay for the meal." Rose informed.

"Anything else?" Lilly joked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, "Yeah. Kevin is very classy and romantic so don't eat with your mouth full."

_Normally, this was an insult but this was some good info. Who knew Rose reading girly magazines would help actually help in real life situations?_

--

Before the Date: Kevin 

"So, who's the girl?" Joe asked.

"This girl I met at the smaller Borders on 3rd avenue." Kevin said, picking out a tie to go over his t-shirt.

"I thought you buy cds online." Joe asked, right eyebrow rose in an arch.

"Normally but some cds I wanted I couldn't find online." Kevin

"You went to Mexico?" Nick's eyes widened as he walked into the room.

Joe smacked him in the back of the head, "No, idiot. The store."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Heh." Nick said, relieved.

Kevin slipped on his jeans with his black-studded belt, put on his tie, and lastly, put on a tan suit jacket.

"Take the gray one." Nick said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"The gray suit jacket, it matches better."

"Okay…" Kevin took of his tan jacket and switched it with the gray one.

Joe coughed while saying 'diva' as a joke to Nick.

"Shut up, Joe." Nick snapped.

"Alright guys, it's 6:30. I'll see you guys later." Kevin waved and was stopped by Joe on his way out the door.

"We're going with you." Joe said.

"What?!" Kevin freaked, "Why?"

"To make sure you'll be okay by yourself." Nick joked.

"We need to get dropped at the mall." Joe said.

"Which is practically right next to Border's," Nick added, "So we can walk to the mall…"

"After we meet your date." Joe finished. Kevin hated it when his brothers continued sentences.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kevin said.

"No joke. We're coming along." Joe replied.

"Get your jackets and hop in the car. I don't want to be late."

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter, featuring the date, is uploaded (or in the process and will be in there in 10 minutes) so no cliffhangers…yet.

Review lots, please! It's my first story!


	2. Chapter 2: Nick and Joe

Author's Note: Sorry it's really short. I have most of the chapter ideas down and the basic scenes in each, but I didn't finish the sub chapter so I'm leaving that out and that'll be in the next one. Again, sorry of the short chapter! The next few chapters are better and you will like them a lot (hopefully) or at least more than this one! Review, please! ---- Meeting _Three_ of the Jonas 

Lilly sat in the living room with Rose in silence.

"Am I being stood up?" Lilly asked.

"No, you're not. Kevin's classy so he wouldn't ditch you." Rose replied.

"It's 7:03. He should be here by—" The doorbell rang.

"Guess I'm meeting Kevin." Rose grinned.

"Don't embarrass me."

"I won't." Lilly grabbed her clutch and coat and thought she heard more than one voice outside. _I must be imagining things._ She reached for the doorknob with Rose standing next to hear and Nick immediately fell since he was leaning on the door. Joe snickered quietly. Nick quickly got up to his feet and ruffled out his hair, trying to keep it cool.

"Hey Lilly. I hope you don't mind them," He looked at his brothers, "I have to drop them off at the mall."

"It's cool." Lilly replied. Rose cleared her throat.

"Oh, this is my sister, Rose, everyone." _Gosh, Rose is just standing there with a big grin on her face. What a dork._

"Lilly, Rose," He looked at his brothers, "This is Joe."

"Hey."

"And this is Nick."

Nick blushed, "Hi." Rose jumped into Nick's arms into a hug. _This would explain the Nick poster galore in her closet hidden from view._

"We should get going." Kevin said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lilly announced, specifically to Rose. She pulled Rose away from Nick. Of course, Rose practically fainted so Lilly somehow managed to escape from her clingy little sister and into the car with the Jonas Brothers.

--

Kevin-kun 

After Nick and Joe were dropped off at the mall Kevin apologized as he drove.

"I'm really sorry my brothers interfered with our date." He smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay, as long we our date can continue." Lilly replied, smiling.

Kevin felt relieved, "Great. Okay, just making sure, do you like sushi?"

"I love sushi!" You replied.

"Awesome. There's a sushi bar around here…" Kevin said, looking around for the neon sushi sign.

"No sake for you, Kevin-kun." He turned to look at Lilly and laughed, "Same to you, Lilly-chan." He winked and continued to drive.

"Here it is." Kevin announced. He parked across the street from the restaurant and held the car door out for me. They crossed the street and that curb and looked at the restaurant in front of them.

"This is it." Kevin said. She looked at the restaurant. _Wow._ Two wall-sized fish tanks were in the front and a bright red neon sign above the entrance that read: Sushi Ra.

"Even the name's a pun." Lilly said after a few moments.

"Heh. Yeah. Do you like puns?" Kevin replied.

"It depends if they're good." Lilly smiled.

As they were settled at a booth at a window, a Japanese waiter immediately accompanied Kevin and Lilly. "Ah, Kevin-san!" He said in excitement and looked over at me, "And a cute girl! Heh! Here are two menus." The waiter turned and walked away.

Kevin blushed and scratched his head, "That was a little much."

"I know. I can't believe a Japanese man thinks _I'm_ cute!" Lilly teased.

"Hey, cut it out!" Kevin joked back

"Do you go here a lot, Kevin-_kun_?"

"Yeah." Kevin smiled, "My brothers and I."

"I see." Lilly said, nodding.

"Anyway, so what do you think of the place?"

"Awesome for people who love to be blinded by bright lights."

Kevin laughed for a second and quickly asked, looking a bit worried, "You aren't being blinded by anything are you?"

"In a good way." Lilly smiled and looked at the menu.

--

"Ready to order!" Kevin waved to the waiter.

"Ah, ah! What shall I prepare for you too?"

"6 tuna rolls and 2 onigiri rolls." Kevin said, "Oh, and two cokes."

"Arigato!" They both said in unison, handing in their menus. They both looked at each other with an impressed face.

"Fluent?" Lilly asked.

"Not really but I've learned a few things here and there."

"Same here."

After a few seconds of silence Lilly spoke, "I've heard you like to play ping pong and pole-vaulting."

"Did Nick tell you that?"

"Oh, no, Rose. Jonas fanatic."

"Oh. Well, yeah, I like to play them."

"What do you like about them?"

"Ping pong is just a game I've played since I was a little kid and I took up pole-vaulting in high school. The jolt of energy you get is amazing. Do you play any sports?"

"Lots. Skateboarding, dodge ball, tennis, and bowling, if you consider that a sport."

"I love bowling."

"I've gotten a double turkey."

"Impressive. Maybe if we have another date we can go bowling."

"Sure."

The food arrived within in about 10 minutes. Kevin and Lilly both took a few tuna rolls onto a smaller plate. Kevin took a wasabi packet and squirted it all over his sushi. Lilly stared in awe at the massive amount that was placed on each roll.

Kevin noticed Lilly staring and popped his collar, "That's how Kevin-san _rolls_."

"Punny." Lilly laughed, putting her hands in her face. She looked down at her plain sushi. It made her feel a little bit better when she put some ginger on some of her rolls.

"Do you usually eat wasabi?" Kevin asked, looking at the lonely unopened packet on the tray.

"Not usually, but I'll try a little today." She placed a fair amount of wasabi on one of her rolls and ate it. Her eyes began to water and her noses flared up.

"Lilly… are you okay?"

"Excuse me." She hurried in a fast walk to the restroom, aced a damp paper towel of her forehead. Lilly arrived back at the booth, looking fine, and took a seat.

"Are you okay, Lilly?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the wasabi."

"Why'd you try some today if you knew this was probably going to happen?"

"I sort of wanted to tough it out." Lilly looked down at the table.

Kevin placed his fingers on top of Lilly's hands, "You don't have to impress me, Lilly."

He removed his fingers from her hand, "We should probably get out of here soon, and I have to pick up my brothers soon. It's almost 10:00."

"You're right." They each quickly ate an onigiri.

"Umai." Kevin said, smiled.

"Oishii." Lilly replied.

Kevin, being the gentleman he is, paid for the meal, then they both walked across the street and drove to the mall.

--

Nick and Joe 

"Where the heck are they?" Kevin asked. Lilly and Kevin were sitting in the car for over 10 minutes at the spot the two brothers said they'd meet. Kevin dialed Joe's cell for the 5th time. He picked up.

"Joe!"

"Oh hey, Kev."

"Where are you?"

"Partying."

"Partying?! I thought you were getting some cds!"

"Nope. We're partying."

"Get out of there now. Lilly has to get home."

"Okay, okay, we're coming."

"You two are so in for it when you get home."

"Bye."

Kevin flipped his phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked at Lilly and shrugged, "Brothers."

In a few minutes Nick and Joe arrived to the car and got in. They got a glare from Kevin as soon as they were buckled. They all shortly arrived at Lilly's house in a few minutes. Kevin opened the door for Lilly and Lilly waved goodbye to Joe and Nick.

Kevin walked Lilly to the front step, "I had a really nice time with you tonight."

"Yeah, me too. I hope we can do this again."

Kevin leaned in for a kiss and their lips slowly connected. Lilly kissed him back and Kevin deepened it as his hand settled on her back.

Joe pushed Nick into the steering cause it to honk. Lilly nearly jumped when he heard the noise and Kevin pulled away from the kiss. He waved and whispered, "I gotta go."

"Bye, Kevin." Lilly opened her door and as she settled into her room she collapsed on her bed and her heart began to flutter.

Special Delivery 

Lilly was thinking about Kevin during work the next day. A lot. _Maybe he'll call today._ _Oh stop going ga ga over him, Lilly! Control yourself! _She pictured herself as a pruney old lady waiting next to the telephone in an old chipped rocking chair with 27 cats. She shivered. _Oh, damn it! I thought about him again!_

"Ugh!" She yelled, not realizing she yelled it aloud. _Is it just me or is does he come less often to Border's now?_ Saturday was definitely not a busy day so her shift went by very quickly and drove home. Still thinking about him.

--

When Lilly walked through her front door, Rose was sitting at the living room table doing her homework.

"Hey Lilly."

"Hey."

"Kevin came by."

"He did? When?"

"About an hour ago. He put something in your room." Lilly walked over to her room cautiously, thinking Kevin was going to pop out somewhere but he didn't. A glass bottle filled with something reddish was in it.

"This better not be blood." She mumbled as took the bottle and looked in it closely. _Rose petals. Aww. _She saw a note that was rolled up in the bottle. Lilly took it and looked at it.

It read:

'Rose petals for Lilly-chan.

Kevin-kun'

_Way better than a phone call._ She placed the note back in the bottle and placed the whole thing on her bedside table. Lilly fell asleep that night with sweet dreams.

---

Author's Note: Please review! Seriously! The next chapter is about meeting more of the Jonas'. You can figure it out on your own already. Review!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Parents

Meeting the 'rents: Kevin 

"You want to meet _my_ parents?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Lilly shrugged, "I might as well."

"They're pretty cool." Kevin assured, "So they'll like you."

"Awesome. What should I wear?"

"Eh?"

"Something elegant…? Normal?"

"Uh…" He scratched his head, "Whatever you want to wear, I guess."  
"Very detailed response, Kev." She answered with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. I just wouldn't know a lot about that stuff." He shrugged with a sheepish smile, "Wait a sec." He put his hand on his chin, "I think I have someone in mind that can help you."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Kevin smiled mischievously.

"Kevin! Come on, I hate surprises like this!"

"Forgive me, Lilly. Expect a surprise at 6 tonight." He winked, turning around to leave the store. Lilly rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile.

--

She heard giggling. _Giggling, _in the living room. As Lilly sat up in her bed she looked at her watch, 6:04. Guess that's my surprise. She got up and walked into the hallway.

Nick? This must be a joke. 

Nick and Miley saw Lilly in the hallway and waved.

"Hey Lilly." Miley greeted.

"So, Nick. You're my fashion diva?" Lilly joked.

"Lilly, quit it, and yes, I am." Nick joked back, except for the last part.

"Okay, okay. So, Miley, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited. Is that cool, Lilly? I'm going to have dinner with his parents, too for the first time."

"Of course it's cool. Why wouldn't it be? So, is that what you're going to wear?" She looked at Miley's outfit. Jeans, tank top, flip-flops.

"No, I brought my other outfit." She held up her tote bag. "Want to see?"

"Yeah!" Lilly sprinted over to Miley, but was blocked by Nick's arm.

"Nope. We gotta pick out your outfit first." Lilly pouted.

"Lilly, don't do that. Too much and you know how persuasive you are. Quit it and let's go." They all went to her room and Nick helped pick out her dress: her black a little below knee length with hot pink leggings while Miley helped out with her accessories and shoes.

"All ready." Nick and Miley said in unison, surprising each other.

"Well, we got 30 minutes so go do your make up, get dressed, and we'll leave."

--

They were all ready. Dressed up and everything. Nick and Miley sat in the front, together. _I just sat in the back, a little more quiet and awkward than it should've been for me. I wish Kevin were here. He'd totally save me. What was I so worried it? It's like, 5 blocks away. _

_The silence, seeing Miley's fingers practically sewn together with Nick's, no radio: That was it. Definitely. Whenever I was with Kevin in a car, the radio would almost always be turned on, even if it were turned almost all the way down. But, here, in Nick's car it's the opposite. It made me shiver._

_Finally, here we are, at the house. Nick turned the ignition off, got out, and held the car door open for Miley and I. At least he didn't forget me. I glanced to my right, and Kevin's eyes peered through the window almost immediately. My cell phone went off, REALLY loudly. We were still outside, which I was thankful—what the hell? I looked around. Where'd they go?_

"Nick? Miles?"

Nick called out almost 10 feet away, "Still here, just going to wait for you."

"Oh, sorry." I replied, a little embarrassed.

"Pick up your phone." Miley said.

"Oh. Yeah."

I flipped my phone open, "Kevin?"

"Cassie, I see you!"

"I can see you, too!" Lilly laughed.

"Come over here!"

"You're sort of on the second story, Kevin."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Hehe. I'll be right down." I could hear a little bit of Kevin's quick steps down the stairs. The door swung open, and he closed it behind him.

He ran over to me, suited up. I tangled my fingers with his, "Hi."

"Hey, Lilly." He smiled that warm type I loved. Kevin leaned in to kiss me, and of course, I gave in. We both broke away a little sooner than I'd wanted.

"Naughty Kevin. Kissing in front of the 'rents. Shame on you." I joked.

"Technically, there's some point of separation between us and them. I can't help myself. I won't be able to kiss you at all during this dinner."

"Try to live." I said sadly.

"You guys ready?" Miley called out.

"Yeah." I said.

We all went to the front door and Kevin held the door open for all of us.

"Ma! Dad! We're here!" Nick called, it sort of echoed a little.

"Where's Joe?" Miley asked. Joe was probably the loudest Jonas in the house next to Frankie, I mean, that's what I'd assume being the most comical, the singer, and the joker.

"I think I know him well enough to know what's he doing now." I said, walking towards the room under the stairs.

I knocked on the closed door. No answer.

There's a lock on the outside of the doorknob. I turned it. He heard it.

"What the hell? Open the door!" The knob started to turn, or at least in Joe's attempt, which he failed.

"Come on guys, lemme in!" I heard him start to ram himself a little on the door, so I unlocked it, and opened the door. He ran head first into me. Ouch? His head, being his height compared to me, rammed into mine. Major collision. We both fell to the floor.

"Lilly! Joe!" I heard Kevin yell. I could tell we were both unconscious. All I could see was black mostly. I heard murmuring and whispers.

_I could hear the ocean…_ "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed. A half-bucket of water fell on my head. Then the other half fell on Joe, he yelled, too.

"What the fuck?!" He cursed.

"Language, Joseph!" A woman ordered. The Mom. I felt warmth around me. A towel flew around me, drying off the water that mostly landed on the towels under me, not so much on my dress. Miley wrapped a towel around my ruined hair, totally wet, sprayed something it in and brushed it gently. _Great. _

My eyes started to open.

"Lilly? Do you know who I am?" Kevin was kneeling down close to me. I nodded.

"Phew, good. How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up his first four fingers.

"Three." I joked, but Kevin didn't get it. He looked really worried.

"Oh my goodness, she has amnesi-"

"Kevin, I do not. Joke. You held up four fingers." I was scared to smile, for the whole 'joke' thing. I was afraid Kevin would kill me. Not that he would, but still not good. I don't want him to be mad at me.

"Lilly! You are so messed up! You are definitely paying for that." He said, smiling, but still looking truthful and not angry.

"Nick, go get a washcloth." His Mom ordered. I heard quick shuffling of the feet around me. I felt someone breathing over me.

"Hey, Lilly." Joe. "That was funny, at least with me." He smiled. I opened my eyes wider. I was still in my dress, pretty dry. Hair combed out fully. I looked fine, I think. I put the back of my hand against my forehead, not warm. I took it off and there was a little bit of blood on my hand. I looked at Joe. He had a band-aid on his fore head.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh." He noticed I was staring at his band-aid. "Yeah. Just a little cut, same with you. My Mom is getting you a band-aid. She's a nurse in real life, you know. You'll be fine." Kevin came over and sat next to me, having some difficulty catching up with the conversation.

"You two go ahead and nuzzle and talk. I'm thirsty." I smiled at him, a little thankful. He got up and went into the kitchen. I turned to Kevin.

"I was so worried, Lilly." He picked up my hand, "Thank God you're okay." Kevin looked around suspiciously and kissed me on the cheek.

"Cheater." I told him. He smiled. _I felt like I was going to melt in his chocolate brown eyes._ _Wow, that was corny._ His Mom distracted me by coming back so soon with her band-aids. She unrolled one and took it out, "Hold still." She told me. Her voice was so soft, but so full of meaning and devotion. She placed two band-aids on my forehead.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jonas." I said.

"Call me Joyce." She corrected with a warm smile.

"Joyce," I continued. "I'm sorry we didn't meet. I'm Lilly Truscott." I held out my hand and she shook it firmly. A tall man, partly bald, came over to me.

"Hi Lilly, I'm Dylan. The _hip_ Dad." I stifled a laugh pretty well. He didn't notice. I did notice Joyce glaring at him.

"Well, you seem to be fine so is it okay if we start dinner? Can you walk?" She asked concerned.

"Of course." I watched them walk away hearing Joyce telling Dylan, "Dylan, kids don't use the word 'hip' anymore…" I laughed. I got up, legs still numb from sitting down a while. Kevin walked near me and as soon as he saw me limping to the table he took my hand and steadily putting his other hand around my waist, propping me up, and walked me.

"I don't want you to fall or anything." He said.

"I know. Sorry for the trouble, I feel like such a grandma." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back and sat in the chair next to me. On my other side sitting next to me was Joe. The table is gigantic; you can tell its not used very often. I looked at the small amount of unpicked up dust on it. Dylan came to the table carrying platters.

"So what are we having, Dad?" Joe asked as his Dad came back with a large plastic container, "And some fruit." He smiled.

"Moo shu pork, yes!" Miley and I said, almost in unison.

"What's moo shu pork?" Frankie asked, clinking his silverware together.

"It's a Chinese dish, son. You've had it before with your brothers."

"Oh. Okay." His Mom put some of it on his plate and placed it in front of him.

"EWW! GROSS!"

"Frank! You've had this before and loved it!" Joyce said, passing around the pot after placing some on her plate. He just stared at the plate, looking disgusted. As soon as everyone was done passing the plates around the first time, ready to pick up their forks Frankie spoke.

"Well that was before I became a vegetarian." He said calmly. Dylan choked on a piece of pork.

"What?!" He asked, astonished.

"Yeah. I'm a veggie-ist." He replied.

"Where'd you learn that?" Joyce asked.

"From my friend John. He's a veggie-ist, too."

"Oh lord." Dylan said. We all saw Frankie dig in to the moo shu pork.

"What? Frankie, I thought you—" Joe began."

"Joseph, just stop. At least he's eating." Joyce interrupted.

"Okay, okay."

"So, Lilly. Where do you go to school?"

"Well, I'm still waiting for some acceptance letters for college, but right now I'm going finishing up 12th grade with Miley. There's just a month until graduation."

"Ah, good, good." He replied, "So Miley, are you going to college?"

"Of course."

"Ah, where to?" And the dinner conversation just went on like that until we were done eating.

"It's getting a little late. My Dad's probably expecting me home by now." Miley said.

"I'm going home with Miley so I guess I'm going, too." I added.

"Oh, well we understand. It was nice you both joined us for dinner. I'm glad my boys have such wonderful girlfriends."

"Thanks, Joyce." We said in unison. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"I hope you can join us for dinner again, girls. You both can come over any time. Our house is your house."

"Thanks." I said.

"Thank you, Joyce." Miley added.

"Good night, girls!" She said, walking up the stairs.

"Night!" We said in unison.

"Dang." I said.

"What is up with us? We keep doing that!" We laughed. Kevin, Nick, and Joe soon joined us.

"That was cool." Kevin said.

"Yeah, thanks for coming." Nick added.

"Yeah. Oh, and sorry for the whole… collision thing. Are you okay?" I had totally forgotten about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It should heal pretty quickly. Besides, I get tons of cuts and scrapes like this from skateboarding. It's no biggie."

"I'm still sorry." He pulled me into a friendly hug, as well as Nick, and Kevin. Kevin gave me a friendly hug as well as a 'friendly' kiss. Miley got the same thing from Nick. It's nice to have her around.

Kevin and Nick were with us when we were driven home. I leaned in for a kiss from Kevin and I noticed out of the corner from my eye Nick and Miley sneaked a quick kiss, mainly because we heard Robby Ray turning the door knob.

"Gotta go." Miley said.

"We'll see you later." Kevin said.

"Can't wait. Bye." I said, closing the car door. We waved before going inside.

"How was it?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Good." I said.

"Fine." Miley added. We ran up the stairs to Miley's room.

"Girls." He mumbled.

--

Miley's Room 

"Nick is SO fine!" Miley gushed.

"Kevin's so… awesome." Lilly gushed dreamily. They both sighed in satisfaction. The whole night went on like that. We both listed the never-ending list of good qualities of our boyfriends. We somehow managed to fall asleep, and continue the list in our dreams.

--

Author's Note: The next few chapters will be really good. I hope you'll like it. It'll most likely be uploaded later tonight or tomorrow. Please, please review guys! Comments, questions, whatever! Not whatever, no spam. Please review because I know more than one person is reading it because of all the emails I've gotten about being added to favorite author or stories. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4: Chemistry Two Definitions

**Chemistry – Two Definitions**

"This is so unfair!" Miley complained. She started going off, gesticulating all around her room.

"I know! Ever since Ms. Kunkell--," I added.

"Skunkell." Miley corrected. I chuckled, but continued.

"Ever since Ms. Skunkell switched subjects to teach our lives have been a living hell. I mean, now we have to work on a stupid chemistry project all week right before graduation. It's so tough!" I complained.

"We have, like, no free time this week. This SUCKS!" Miley yelled, "Call Kevin."

"Kevin. Dang, I didn't even think about that." I dialed his number from my cell. He answered.

"Hello?" His voice was so sweet, I dreamed until he asked a second time.

"Sorry." I said quickly before he hung up.

"Lilly? Oh. What's up?"

"Stuff that's not very good. I got stuck with a chemistry project that will consume me and my time for the entire week."

"Oh. Well, that sucks."

"I know."

"Maybe I can help you?" He suggested.

"Sorry, Kevin. But I'm afraid if you do that I'll get distracted."

"Oh. Dang. This really sucks. Well, I guess I'll see you—"

"When you see me." I finished.

"Okay. Good luck on the project. Call me later?"

"Of course, bye." The phone hung up and I flipped it closed and put it in my pocket.

"Well, let's get started." I carried my laptop and textbook to Miley's desk and began researching.

--

After working on the project for, well, the whole day since it was nighttime now, Lilly got dropped off at her house by Robbie Ray and quietly went up to her room. She read her clock on the wall, 10:58. Dang.

She logged into her AIM on her computer. It had been on for who knows how long. Lilly could tell Rose had tried to get into her password guarded files. Kevin was online. Yess.

**Skateilly3**: hey.

**Kpaulsg180**: hey lilly. so you're not dead from overstress?

**Skateilly3**: Lol. guess not. what are you doing?

**Kpaulsg180**: just some song lyrics. not much. everyone's sort of asleep except Frankie. Tv.

**Skateilly3**: not surprising. Lol. how's the song coming?

**Kpaulsg180**: pretty good so far.

**Skateilly3**: what's it about?

**Kpaulsg180**: …you.

**Skateilly3**: 3 o rlly?

**Kpaulsg180**: XP yeah. I've been writing them all day.

**Skateilly3**: do u think ill ever hear it?

**Kpaulsg180**: pretty sure u will.

**Skateilly3**: yay. Hey, I'm going 2 go 2 sleep b4 I die dramatically?

**Kpaulsg180**: Okay. Good nite, lilly.

**Skatilly3**: good nite, kevin. Wait.

**Kpaulsg180**: LIVE LILLY LIVE! What?

**Skatilly3**: Lol. Rose gave you a nickname.

**Kpaulsg180**: …?

**Skatilly3**: KJoe

**Kpaulsg180**: wow. Gotta tell nick and joe that. wow. That's uh… nice of rose. XDD sweet dreams.

**Skatilly3**: with you in it. 3 nite.

I logged myself off, slided off the computer chair, and fell into my bed. I was exhausted. I really wouldn't be surprised if I died from overstress. Maybe I'd feel better if Kevin was at my deathbed.

--

4 days without her. He couldn't take it. Even though he talked to her on AIM, well, it just wasn't the same. He wanted to just get out of the recording session, drop his guitar, and leave. Joe heard a few, a lot, of wrong notes from Kevin's guitar.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Joe threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry guys. I'm just not very focused on the music today." Kevin apologized.

"Because he's thinking about someone…" Nick said.

"O-ooh!" Nick and Joe said in unison.

"Shut up. Let's just go on with the song." Kevin declared, frustrated.

"Hey just go see Lilly for the last time, man. It'll make you feel a lot better." Nick proposed. Joe's eyes widened at Nick's slip of words.

"Alright. I'll do that." Kevin slid his guitar off his shoulder and set it down. "I'll see you guys later then." He walked out of the sound proof room with a wave. Kevin didn't notice Nick's words.

"What the hell, man? You slipped!" Joe yelled as soon as Kevin left the room.

"I… I…" Nick tried to speak clearly but words weren't being translated very well. "He didn't seem to get the last part." He tried to say with some hope.

"Just forget it, man!" Joe threw his arms up in frustration and stormed out of the room.

"Come on, Joe! He should know by now! We're leaving in a week!" Nick ran after Joe in a desperate attempt to apologize.

**Author's Note: Mwhahaha! Good cliffhanger, huh? First one. Hey, the sooner you guys R & R the sooner the chapter will come up. Quick, review!!! ...Please? Lol.**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Romeo

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait everyone. It wasn't supposed to be _that_ long of a cliffhanger. I was using a different computer and forgot to transfer documents so I could upload them. Again, I'm really sorry. Hope you enjoy it! nn Broken 

Kevin's phone rang in his pocket right outside of Border's, "Hello?"

"Hey Kev. This is Nick."

"Hey Nick. What's wrong?" Being a big brother, Kevin sensed an uneasy feeling in Nick's voice.

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

"What? Is it bad? What's it about?"

"Going on tour. Lilly."

"Lilly? What about Lilly?"

"Okay, I can't do this anymore. I have to just come out and say it, Kev. We're leaving in a week."

Kevin's heart nearly stopped, "What?! I thought we postponed that tour?"

"Well we did… before. Joe and I tried to again because we thought you and Lilly were just getting to like each other so we tried to hold it off again, but they wouldn't let us."

Kevin paused to think about the situation.

"Kevin, are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah. Look Nick, thanks for telling me. I'll see you later."

Nick sensed Kevin felt really horrible, but he knew Kevin should digest this.

"Alright, Kev. Stay strong, bro. Bye."

Kevin put his cell back in his pocket and sat on a bench near by. _This is bad. How am I going to tell her? Will she try to tough it out? Will she cry hysterically? _He thought, _Lilly wouldn't do that._ Then he thought a little more, _maybe she would. Why am I doing this? Am I going insane? _All these thoughts and questions raced through his brain. He put my

hands on his face. A familiar voice.

"Hi Kevin." It was Lilly. _Oh no. _

Kevin couldn't say anything.

"I just finished my shift." Lilly said, "Hey, what's wrong?" She took a seat next to him.

"Everything." Kevin said, trying to stay calm.

Lilly put her arm around his shoulder, " You don't have to talk about it now."

Kevin held her hand that was around his shoulder, "Lilly, my brothers tried to hold a tour off for us but the record company didn't let them. I have to leave for tour."

Lilly sat motionless, "When?"

"In a week. I don't know how long the tour will be."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm really sorry, Lilly." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I have to digest this. I'll see you later, Kevin. Call me?" Lilly stood up, facing the opposite direct trying to hide her tears.

"Absolutely." Kevin watched her walk to her car. He broke her heart.

--

**Digesting**

I told Rose everything.

"Everything will be alright if you're love is strong enough." Rose assured.

"Well, what should I do? I don't even know how long the tour is!" Lilly asked.

"Just calm down, everything will be fine!"

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"It's a big sea, Lilly. You'll catch another good one."

"He's not a fish!" Lilly snapped, then started to cry, "I'm sorry, Rose. I just don't know what to do!"

"Just let Kevin know that you're there for him. He probably feels that he broke your heart."

Lilly wiped her tears away, "You're right. That makes sense. I'll do that." She looked at her cell on the table and got an idea, "Hey Rose, I'll be right back. Microwave some pizza or something."

"Okay, Lilly. I'll cover up for you if Mom comes home!" Rose said, walking to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Rose. I owe you one!" She replied as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

--

Romeo Oh Romeo? 

The moon hung low in the corner of the sky. Stars seemed to twinkle brightly in just the right places in the sky I discovered. It was around seven o'clock in the evening and there she was, standing in front of his house. It was two stories and I saw a lot of windows on the second floor. She only had dinner at his house and was his room was briefly showed to her since her Mom was a little protective. _That was a few months ago, _I thought. She tried to position myself as if I was standing there in his house instead in the front yard. I sneakily went into the back yard. _The scenery was too romantic. _The pool glowed brightly against the night sky. There were four windows she could see from the yard in the second story. She thought about Shakespeare. I looked at my surroundings. A few lawn chairs, inner tubes, a fence, a garden… _ROCKS!_

She hurried to the little garden and picked up a few tiny rocks. I was a pretty good aimer, because of archery a few summers ago while Miley was on tour. She aimed at the window farthest to the right.

She heard a faint little boy's voice, _FRANKIE! _She thought.

"Mommy!!!" She heard him yell, _Do not open the window, don't open the—CRAP!_

The light turned on and I heard the old window switch being turned on the other side. She ran behind a bush. The window opened and Mrs. Jonas's head popped out and looked around, "There's nothing, sweetie. Just go to bed." I cautiously looked back at the window. The window was closed and the light was off.

"Phew!" I whispered to myself, "Rocks aren't such a good idea…" She took her cell phone out of her back pocket and dialed Kevin's number. A tired voice answered.

"H-hello?" Kevin answered, rubbing his eyes in bed.

"Kevin? It's me, Lilly."

He quickly sat up in his bed, "Lilly? Hi." Kevin fixed his hair.

"Can you look outside your window?"

His eyebrow furrowed, "Where are you?"

"Just look outside." Lilly ended the call and placed it back in her pocket. Kevin pulled the curtain and looked outside. His eyes widened, "Lilly!" He yelled as he opened his window.

"Shh, Kevin!" Nick whispered, "Parents are sort of in the next room."

Kevin's ears turned pink, "Right. Sorry." He wiped his hair out of his face.

"Can I come up?" I asked.

Nick and Joe accompanied Kevin next to the window.

"Of cour-" Kevin said, interrupted.

"We have creaky stairs, Kev. She might get caught." Joe said.

"Oh yeah." Kevin remembered.

… _A FENCE!_

I could just climb up the fence and jump from the windowsills, She thought, Yeah! 

The lattice fence was only close to the left window.

"I got an idea!" She started to climb the fence and managed to make it to the top. Kevin took her hands as she jumped from the fence to the windowsill and pulled her into the room.

"Do you realize that it's one o'clock in the morning, Lilly?" Joe asked groggily.

"I'm sorry. I just really needed to talk to Kevin." I apologized.

"Just take a seat on my bed, Lilly." Kevin said, pointing to his bed. He turned around and took his brothers to the other side of the room, "Do you guys mind staying out here? Lilly and I need some privacy."

"That's cool, man. Do what you gotta do." Nick whispered calmly.

"Uh, yeah I do mind! Sort of need my sleep!" Joe yelled. Nick elbowed him and pointed to their parents' room across the hall.

"Sorry Joe, just give us a minute." Kevin apologized as he went back into the room, closing the door on them.

"I cannot believe he just did that!" Joe whispered, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I'm hungry." Nick said, ignoring Joe completely, rubbing his stomach.

"Control your hunger, man! Can't you see I'm having a problem here?" Joe whispered.

Nick shrugged and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you're thinking about food right now. So insensitive." Joe rolled his eyes and turned away in disgust and realized his stomach started to growl.

Nick turned around and asked, "Want me to microwave a burrito for you or something?"

Joe turned around slowly, "…Yeah."

--

Kevin took a seat across from me as soon as he closed the door, "So you came here to talk?"

"Yeah. I needed to talk to you in person. I couldn't wait."

"I'm all yours." He leaned in to listen to her.

She got right to it. "It'll be hard for me when you're on tour."

"Yeah. We are just getting to know each other."

"Exactly." I took a hold of his hand, "But I want to let you know I'll still be waiting for you here when the tour ends."

"That's so good to hear, Lilly. I'm glad." Kevin felt so relieved so he kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

They heard a knock on the door.

"I should've known we were being watched." He admitted. I laughed. He got up and opened the door.

"Are you done?" Joe asked after taking a bite of a burrito.

"I guess so." Kevin replied, not showing his disappointment.

"Good." Joe made his way passed him and sat on his bed.

"So did you guys work it out?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's all cool." I said, smiling.

"That's great. The last thing we need is a sad big brother on tour." Nick replied as he sat on his bed.

"Man, so true." Joe agreed.

"We'll be together as long as he doesn't fall for someone else on tour."

"Lilly, you know I wouldn't do that." Kevin smiled.

"I know you wouldn't but I'm just warning you. If you do, you'll break my heart and get kicked in the ass by me." I winked at Kevin and they all laughed.

"Just know that all he'll think about on tour is you, Lilly." Joe winked and both Kevin and I blushed like a tomato.

"Uh…" Nick saw that Kevin and I were heavily blushing so he tried to save us by changing the topic, "How about those Lakers?"

Joe slapped him on the back of the head, "Lakers, Nick?" Kevin and I started to crack up.

"I should probably get going guys." I said, getting up.

"Yeah, it's pretty late." Joe said, looking at his watch.

"I'll take you home." Kevin said, almost immediately standing up.

"It's only a few blocks away, remember?" I replied.

"I can take you home. I don't want anything to happen to you." Kevin said.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you guys later." I waved goodbye to Joe and Nick and walked out of the house with Kevin.

--

Author's Note: Sorry guys, I didn't really want to type the walk home with them. It didn't lead to anything and was pretty basic.

--


	6. Chapter 6 Amusement

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys. Uploading a bunch of new chapters as a gift with my apology. Hope you likey! Special Appearance 

_Four more days until… well, the end of my life._ I thought. _I know, I know. Overreacting, but really how the hell is this gonna work? Will he fall for another girl? Miley better fill me in. _A preoccupied Lilly restocked the gift cards and candy at the shelves near the counter.

All of a sudden, three guys walked into the store and looked around. Lilly turned around to place a book in a bag when she saw them, all of them, across the store.

_Holy crap!_ She said under her breath, soft enough so the customer couldn't hear. Lilly nearly dropped the bag. Lilly under excitement usually tends to get a little jumpy but can pull herself together. She pulled out her book and began to read as if she wasn't going all crazy and panicky on the inside.

--

"I don't see her from here." Kevin said, looking around.

"Does she work right now?" Joe asked.

"She's here _all_ the time." Kevin replied.

"Totally committed?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I really like her." Kevin said.

"Whoa. She is cute." Joe announced, looking at Lilly from far away.

All of their heads jerked to the side to see her. They all tried to casually walk over to Lilly, but miserably failed. Nick bumped into a magazine rack, causing it to fall down; Joe was straightening out his collar and tripped over Nick on the floor. Kevin some how managed to avoid tripping over his brothers and that magazine mess. Joe and Nick quickly got to their feet and caught up with Kevin.

"You guys are just _so_ clumsy." Kevin teased.

"Shut up, Kevin." Joe replied. They all chuckled and stopped as they approached Lilly. Her head was still in the book.

"Hey." Kevin said.

Lilly looked up, "Oh, hi."

Kevin began to reintroduce his brothers, "Lilly, you know Joe and Nick." They snuck in a short 'Hello, how are you?' to Lilly before Kevin continued.

"There's a fair tomorrow up town. It takes a while to drive over there but we thought you'd want to tag along before we leave for the tour." Nick said.

"Little Frankie's coming too." Joe announced. All of the Jonas brothers grinned.

"But since it's a fair we have to get up really early for all the rides." Joe warned.

"Yeah, we'll have a 8 year old who loves roller coasters in our hands." Nick said.

"Sounds fun, count me in." Lilly said.

"Well, we'll all be upstairs, probably in the music section."

"Hey, guys?" Lilly asked.

"Yup?" They all answered in unison.

"Is it okay if Miley comes along too? She loves amusement parks." Lilly asked. They all noticed Nick's face turned pink as soon as he heard the name 'Miley'.

"Sure. That's cool, right guys?" Kevin replied, turning to his brothers.

"Of course." Joe said. They all turned to Nick.

"Sure." He choked, still blushing.

"Alright. See you." Lilly waved. She continued to stock the candy bars and gift cards.

The old man, the same one from before, stood in front of the counter. Lilly put his books in the bag and told him, "17.95." He nodded obediently and handed her the money. Lilly handed the old man a bag and receipt and exited the store. _What the hell? I'm actually having a good day today. Crazy stuff._

--

"Hey guys, I'll just go over to the cashier. Go on ahead to the car and I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay, whatever…" Nick and Joe walked out the store to the car.

Kevin walked over to the counter, "Hey." He whispered. She looked up and was immediately pulled into a kiss from Kevin. He cupped her chin, making the kiss deeper. Lilly was surprised by this action, but gave in. She gently placed her arms around his neck. Kevin slowly pulled away remembering his brothers, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, about 6 in the morning or so for the fair, okay?"

"Okay then."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Lilly." He walked out of the door and gave Lilly an indescribable look of sweetness and caring.

"Bye, Kevin." Lilly hated those words. She would always long for the chance to see him.

**Wake Up Call**

Rose let _all_ of them in at 5:45 am. Lilly's eyes opened tiredly at Kevin shook her awake.

"Lilly, Lilly. Wake up…" He said, shaking Lilly's shoulders. He wore a navy blue t-shirt, black jeans, and vans. His hair was straightened and there was a tied dark red bandana around his wrist.

"Morning…" Lilly greeted. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Their eyes all widened, Lilly was unaware she was wearing a only a long t-shirt and panties. She looked at herself and her face turned bright pink.

"Give her some privacy guys." Kevin turned away awkwardly as he threw his brothers as well as himself into the hallway.

"Thank God Frankie is sitting in the living room." Nick mumbled on his way out.

Lilly took a quick shower and changed in the bathroom. She threw on a fitted t-shirt, blue jeans, converse, and a denim jacket. While blow-drying her hair she could hear Rose saying something.

"This may take a while." Rose informed.

"Almost done!" Lilly yelled, a little annoyed. She brushed her hair, hung up her towel, and casually went into the living room.

"Damn." Joe said immediately, looking up and down at her.

"Kid in the room." Nick said, pointing to Frankie.

"Yeah, Joe. Lilly, now what Joe was trying to say," Kevin said, looking at Joe and then back at Lilly, "is that you look beautiful." He gave Lilly a cup of coffee and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Joe." Lilly joked.

"You're welcome." Joe replied with a smile.

"This is Frankie, Lilly." Nick introduced, pointing to Frankie. "And Frankie, this is Lilly."

"Hi." Was all that little Jonas said to Lilly.

"Hey." Lilly said to Frankie, shaking his hand. Lilly finished her cup of coffee in a small amount of time.

"I guess we should head out." Kevin said.

"Yeah, let's go." Joe added.

"See you, Rose." Lilly said, waving.

"Bye." Rose said.

--

"To Miley's?" Kevin asked as he buckled his seat belt. He took his parent's mini van for more seating.

"Yup." Lilly said.

It only took a few minutes to get to her house. Unlike Lilly, Miley was sitting on a bench in the porch. She wore a pink spaghetti strap top, denim jacket and skirt, and an orange clutch. Miley walked to the van as it zoomed through her driveway. She got in the car, next to Nick, buckled herself in, and waved to Jackson who was waving from the window.

"Hey guys." She greeted happily.

"Hey Miley." Lilly and Nick greeted in unison.

"Whoa!" Lilly and Nick looked at each other and Lilly and Miley yelled in unison, "Awk-ward!" They laughed and Kevin put his key in ignition and step on the gas.

Amusement: Two Definitions – Park and Feeling 

**Author's Note: I hope you all aren't hoping for a Final Destination thing going here at the roller coaster because that is **_**not**_** going to happen. --**

They all stood in front of the amusement park; they had all just gotten their tickets.

"So where to first?" Nick asked little Frankie.

"Roller coaster!" Frankie jumped up and down excitedly. They all made their way to a slightly slower coaster, still not so kiddy, but not the fastest one in the park either. Kevin squeezed in a seat next to Lilly. Nick sat in the seat in front of them.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Of course not. I love roller coasters." Lilly lied. Kevin wasn't very convinced.

"Hey, you'll be fine." Kevin assured her.

"I guess so." Lilly replied, looking at the ground. _Probably for the last time_, she thought. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You'll have me around." She heard Kevin whisper in her ear. Lilly opened her eyes with a small grin.

"That makes me feel a little better." Lilly admitted.

"Good." He kissed her on the cheek. Joe and Frankie sat behind them.

"Keep it G rated!" Joe coughed. Kevin rolled his eyes and the roller coaster roared to life unexpectedly. Lilly grabbed his arm automatically.

--

The ride was over. Kevin's arm was still being gripped tightly. If his arm were a person's neck, it would suffocate. "Are you all right? You look a little pale." Kevin asked.

"I'm fine. A little woozy but I'll live." She replied. Lilly noticed Kevin's arm, "Sorry." She apologized, untangling her arms.

"It's cool." He winked. They both got out of the cart and walked towards Joe, Nick, and Frankie.

"I'm thirsty." Frankie said.

"I'm gonna get some sodas at the snack stand." Joe said, turning around to check the line.

"Great. Long line." He sighed.

"Can you get them anyways, Joe? I'm really thirsty." Frankie replied.

"Fine. Is everyone good with a Pepsi?"

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison. Joe walked over to the snack line, ready to order.

"Can I go to the House of Mirrors?" Frankie asked, pointing to a humongous red and white building.

"Not by yourself." Kevin warned.

"I know." Frankie replied.

"I'll go with him." Nick said.

"Yeah!" Frankie cheered.

"Alright." Kevin agreed, "Don't lose him, Nick."

"I won't." Nick turned around, "Come on, Frank." Frankie took Nick's hand and walked to the House of Mirrors.

"Wow." Kevin said, eyes following them.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing." Kevin's view changed to Lilly, "I just didn't think I'd get to be alone with you today."

"Good thing?"

"Very." Kevin's hand touched the side of Lilly's face. He tilted his head, leaned in, and his lips pressed against hers.

"WOO-HOO! KEVIN!" A loud voice was heard behind them. Their eyes opened at the same time; Kevin broke the kiss and turned his head.

"Oh no." He mumbled.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Come on!" He yelled. He grabbed her hand and ran to the back of a vacant stand. They crouched down.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked frantically.

"Paparazzi." He breathed, "I don't want you to be followed around all the time like me."

"You're sweet, Kevin. I don't want that, either." Lilly continued, "But we should really get back to your brothers. We're trying to have a nice time here but reporters sort of kill the moment."

"You're right." His head popped over the counter, "I think we're safe."

"Is Joe still in the line?"

"Uh…" His eyes searched, "No. He's standing where we were just at, he's looking around for us."

"I'd take it Nick and Frankie are still in the House of Mirrors."

"Yeah." He got up, "Come on." They both ran over to Joe in a rush.

"Hey, you two. Where did you guys g—?" Joe asked casually but was interrupted by Kevin.

"Paparazzi." Kevin got right to it.

"Crap." Joe breathed, looking around, "Where are they?"

"Looking for us. They were just here."

"We have to find Nick and Frankie." Lilly added.

"Right." Joe said. They all ran to the House of Mirrors. Nick bumped into them.

"Whew, we found you." Joe said, relieved. "There are some reporters around and we gotta get out---"

"I lost Frankie." Nick said.

"You what?!" Kevin yelled, "Weren't you holding his hand in there?" He growled.

"Well, yeah. But he got excited and just ran off. I don't know where he went!" Nick said, throwing his hands over his face. Kevin's face grew red with anger.

"Kevin, calm down." Joe said, as he reached into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Frankie has a cell phone." Joe said, dialing his number. We all waited in silence.

"Shit." Joe mumbled.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"He's not answering."

"Shit." Kevin repeated, "He probably left it at the house."

"Maybe he's at the Lost and Found here." Lilly said. She pulled out her cell phone, dialed the operator, and got connected to the Lost and Found.

"Bergen New Jersey Amusement Park." A woman answered, "Lost and Found."

"Yes. We're looking for Frankie Jonas. An eight year old, brown hair, red t-shirt, jeans."

"Let me check. Please stay on the line." She answered emotionless.

"Is he there?" Kevin mouthed.

"Hold on." Lilly whispered.

The woman picked up, "I'm afraid not. Would you like us to hire an employee search team?" Lilly opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi guys." They were all too jumpy to notice Frankie's presence instantly.

"Frankie?!" Joe shouted.

"Um, no thank you. We've found him." Lilly said. She closed her phone and placed it in her pocket.

"Where were you?" Kevin asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Frankie replied calmly.

"Frankie, don't ever do that again. When you're with us and you need to… go just tell us, alright?" Kevin said, maintaining his frustration.

"Okie dokie." Frankie said.

"Frankie, we have to go." Joe said.

"Aw! Why?"

"We just have to go."

"But, why can't we stay? This isn't fair!"

"Frankie, stop it. We just have to go!"

"But, Joe!"

"Frankie, we have to go, okay? Stop whining."

"But, Joe!" He whined. Joe angrily opened his mouth to speak but Nick interrupted him.

"Frankie, if you stop whining we'll give you candy on the drive home." Nick bribed.

"Nick, you know he's not…" Kevin began.

"Okay." Frankie agreed.

"What were you saying, Kevin?" Nick teased.

"Let's just go." Kevin sighed.

They all made it to the car and drove home.

**Author's Note: Okay, Mikayla and Jake won't make their appearance for a while, but they'll definitely be in here! It'll be a late appearance since I gotta add some filler chapters while Kevin and Miley are away on tour. To fill you in on a secret while I am editing future chapters, be up for a BIG shocker when Miley and Kevin come back from the tour so tune in and keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Real Goodbye

AN: Mini Chapter here. I felt the need for a new chapter with the goodbye. Enjoy! Goodbye 

"I guess this is it for a few months." Lilly looked down at the ground.

"Lilly. Please, don't be sad. It kills me when I see you like that." He raised her chin up to look into her eyes, "I won't fall for some other girl. I promise."

"Kay." Lilly said, unconvinced.

"Lilly," He continued, "How can I fall for some other girl when I'm in love with you?"

_He's never said he loves me before. I better not faint. Come on, Lilly._

"Can you say that again?"

"Lilly, I love you."

"I love you too." Lilly said, hugging him while lifting her heel. Normally, she wouldn't do something like that, but she felt it was the opportune moment when someone said _the _words. Kevin picked her up and kissed her passionately.

"Get a damn room!" Joe yelled. Lilly saw Kevin wave them off with his hand, for a second he thought he _flipped_ them off. Lilly slowly disconnected her lips.

"We're getting on the bus, Kev! Wrap it up!" Joe yelled.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. She tangled her fingers in his for a few seconds and then they let go. Lilly watched him get on the bus.

Minutes -- Hours 

Lilly sprawled out on her bed, listening to Miley on the phone.

"How was the concert?" Lilly asked into the receiver.

"It was great!" Miley replied catching her breath.

"So how's everyone?"

"Great. The guys are changing then we're back on the road."

"Are they _walking_ to the dressing room so it'll take, like, 10 minutes or did they already go in there so it'll only be—"

"Lilly!"

"Huh?"

"Do you hear yourself? You breathe Kevin!" Miley laughed.

"Pshh. No, I don't. I have plenty of other things to do while you guys are touring and---ah, forget it. I'm desperate."


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome Back I Think

**Goodbye **

"I guess this is it for a few months." Lilly looked down at the ground.

"Lilly. Please, don't be sad. It kills me when I see you like that." He raised her chin up to look into her eyes, "I won't fall for some other girl. I promise."

"Kay." Lilly said, unconvinced.

"Lilly," He continued, "How can I fall for some other girl when I'm in love with you?"

_He's never said he loves me before. I better not faint. Come on, Lilly._

"Can you say that again?"

"Lilly, I love you."

"I love you too." Lilly said, hugging him while lifting her heel. Normally, she wouldn't do something like that, but she felt it was the opportune moment when someone said _the _words. Kevin picked her up and kissed her passionately.

"Get a damn room!" Joe yelled. Lilly saw Kevin wave them off with his hand, for a second he thought he _flipped_ them off. Lilly slowly disconnected her lips.

"We're getting on the bus, Kev! Wrap it up!" Joe yelled.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. She tangled her fingers in his for a few seconds and then they let go. Lilly watched him get on the bus.

Minutes -- Hours 

Lilly sprawled out on her bed, listening to Miley on the phone.

"How was the concert?" Lilly asked into the receiver.

"It was great!" Miley replied catching her breath.

"So how's everyone?"

"Great. The guys are changing then we're back on the road."

"Are they _walking_ to the dressing room so it'll take, like, 10 minutes or did they already go in there so it'll only be—"

"Lilly!"

"Huh?"

"Do you hear yourself? You breathe Kevin!" Miley laughed.

"Pshh. No, I don't. I have plenty of other things to do while you guys are touring and---ah, forget it. I'm desperate."

**Welcome Back?**

After occupying her time with spending time with Oliver at the beach, homework, and the computer, today was the day. Kevin. Miley. Love is here. Lilly's heart fluttered as she waited on the porch in Kevin's yard. No one was there since their parents go on tour with them, but the loneliness disappeared at a van pulled into the driveway. She would've expected a big tour bus, but then she thought about it again and understood it would be too showy, so they switch cars just like Miley. Wow, she would've thought this before, but she has too much sand in her ears.

Kevin jumped out of the car without carrying anything and into Lilly's arms.

"I missed you so much!" He whispered.

"Same here." She whispered back, burying her head in his shoulder. He smelled just the same, cologne and a little sporty/sweaty.

"I love you." Kevin said.

"I love you too." Lilly said, and then planted a big passionate kiss on his lips. They broke apart, and had turned around to look at everyone. Lilly expected Miley and Nick linked together, but she could tell they were keeping a distance. Was something wrong? Her thoughts were interrupted by a candy-like voice to her ears.

"Lilly!" Miley ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Miley! What's up? How was the tour?" Lilly replied.

"It was awesome! I made a music video for a new song my Dad wrote. Hey, I'll tell you about it later as soon as I'm unpacked."

"Okay, then." Lilly was not any less happier because at that exact moment she heard a candy-like voice enter her ears. Kevin.

"Hey, Lilly. We need unload our stuff so it's going to take a while. I don't want you bored out of your mind here. How about I pick you up for dinner later?"

"Sure." Lilly replied, "Bye, love." She kissed him on the cheek and rode her skateboard home.

Shocker 

Lilly got up from her computer as soon as she heard the doorbell. Miley.

"Hey Miley, what's u—YOU WHAT?!" Lilly screamed, eyes widening.

"I lost my virginity to Nick!" Miley replied back, eyes watering.

"You and him aren't even supposed to lose it because you're married!"

"I know, I know! I don't need the lecture!" Miley barked, flinging her arms up.

"Well apparently you do! Nick is still wearing his purity ring!"

"I know! I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, okay." Lilly shut her eyes as if this wasn't happening, "Let's sit down and talk about this calmly." Lilly pulled Miley onto the couch gently and took a seat.

"Don't tell Kevin, Lilly! Please!" She pleaded immediately, crying.

"How can I not? He should know."

"Just… just don't, Lilly. Please…"

They were both pacing now.

"How'd you pull this off? Weren't their parents on the tour?"

"Yeah, but they went out to dinner for their anniversary. That's when it happened."

"Miley, have you taken anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Birth control? P-stick?"

"No… but we did use protection."

"Miley, I want you to take a test, to make sure, you know? You won't want a kid, especially in this situation, Miles." Lilly said. Miley cried loudly, putting her hands in her face.

"How could I have done this…?"

Lilly's words seemed to act faster than her brain. Lilly shot up from the couch and put on her coat.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked, slowly beginning to stand up.

"To the pharmacy. Get your jacket." She grabbed her jacket and followed Lilly out of the door. She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the car, "Great, it's raining. So much for just the metaphoric cloud over my head… " She mumbled.

--

"Which one?" Miley asked, looking at all the choices.

"I don't know, I've never done this before…" Lilly said, looking at the back of a pregnancy test box.

"Ya think?" Miley's eyes lit up, "Hey! Let's get that one!" She pointed at a random box.

"Why that one?" Lilly asked, picking it up.

"Because it's pink." Miley said, trying to sound as if this was an intelligent answer. Lilly rolled her eyes, "Put it in the basket." They bought it at the check out line and quickly drove back home.

--

Lilly paced, arms folded, in the hallway as she waited for Miley to come out of the bathroom. Miley came out of the bathroom with the test, eyes glued to it.

"Plus or minus?" Lilly immediately asked with wide eyes.

"Minus." Miley replied, still looking at it.

"That's great!" Lilly shouted, grabbing Rose in her arms. She felt faint sniffles and sobs

come onto her shirt.

"Miles? Are you okay?" Lilly asked, releasing Rose.

"I…" Rose stuttered, "I'm happy but I shouldn't have done it." She sobbed loudly, "Now, Nick's going to be in trouble and I might never get to see him again… and it's…" Miley wiped her hand across her eyes, "Over."

Lilly put her hands on her shoulders, "Miley," She began, "That might be true but you have to stay strong, okay? Be thankful for what didn't happen." Miley took a moment to absorb the words.

"Strong, stay strong." Rose repeated, "Alright. Thanks, Lilly." She hugged Lilly in a tight embrace then pulled away.

"I have to tell Nick the results." Miley walked into the kitchen and began to dial his cell when the doorbell rang. Lilly opened it and Kevin, Nick, and Joe stood in the doorway.

"Good timing." Lilly said.

"We found out what happened. We came over to talk." Kevin greeted.

"I'm really sorry, Lilly. It wasn't supposed to happen." Nick apologized in a frantic voice.

"Everything's going to be fine, Nick. I don't hate you or anything." Lilly replied. Miley came out of the kitchen and saw them all in the doorway. She froze when she her eyes met Nick's, she couldn't think of anything to say so she smiled weakly and then awkwardly look away. Nick opened his mouth to speak again, but Joe interrupted him.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Joe asked.

Lilly stepped out of the way, "Go right ahead." They all, including Miley, sat on the couch.

"We went to the pharmacy earlier tonight." Miley announced, "I'm not pregnant." Nick wasn't sure whether to smile or not so his mouth formed into a semi frown.

"Do your parents know?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. I confessed yesterday." He held up his left hand to reveal that his purity ring was off, "It was taken away after a big lecture. I had to take it off because they wouldn't want me to live a lie."

"Do your parents hate me?" Miley asked, after a long silence.

"No. They still love you, like a daughter and I'm allowed to keep you as a girlfriend. Nick reached for Miley's hand." A genuine smile began to form on Miley's blushed face across the table. Miley took his hand and he raised it up and kissed it. Nick took Miley into his arms and his lips pressed against hers.

Miley's fingers tangled in Nick's curly hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Nick replied, as he sat down on the couch Miley where sitting, with her still in his arms. Lilly got up awkwardly from that couch and took a seat next to Kevin. He pulled her into a tight hug and basically stayed like that until Joe got up.

After a few minutes, Joe got up and announced, "Okay, guys. That's enough. Shouldn't we be getting home now?"

Nick broke away from Miley and quickly said, "No." before he started to kiss Miley again. Joe rolled his eyes.

Lilly broke away from Kevin, "Guess you have to go." Kevin's fingers seemed sewn together with Lilly's as got up, "I guess so." His face looked very disappointed but flashed a small grin at Lilly. Joe turned around, "Nick." His eyes narrowed.

"Fine." Nick got up and looked at his brothers.

Joe was clearly annoyed, "Pick up the pace, guys." Kevin pecked Lilly on the cheek and waved to her as he walked to the door. Joe and Kevin approached the door.

"I'm surprised Nick managed to pull away from Miley. He's so clingy." Joe joked, "Right, Nick?" He turned around and Nick was still snuggling with Miley on the couch.

"NICK!" Joe barked, "COME ON!" Miley broke away from Nick, blushing, and pushed him away. Nick smiled and approached his brothers.

Joe cleared his throat, "Have a nice night ladies." He opened the door and made sure Nick got out of the house first. Kevin waved to Lilly and left. The door closed quietly after them.

--

**Author's Note: Mikayla and Jake will be making their appearance in the next chapter or two and will have a big role. They might be in only the next chapter or appear in more.**


	9. Chapter 9 Drama Llamas

Preparation 

That time of the year has come around. Tomorrow was the Annual Primetime Emmy Awards of 2008. Lily and Oliver began to walk over to the Tiki Hut to get some smoothies.

"Excited, Lily?" Oliver asked with a grin as they walked over to the Tiki Hut.

"About what?" She concentrated on her thirst. The small amount of salt water tickled sourly on the sides of her mouth.

"The Emmys, duh!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Oh, right. Of course I am, Oliver!"

"So…" Oliver tried to sound casual, but sort of, well, failed. "Is anyone coming with you?"

"Miley, of course."

"Well, is there any chance---"

"Oliver."

"What?!"

"I know what you are going to say." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What then?"

"If you can come."

"Wrong. Not me."

"Oh, does 'Saint' Sarah want to come, too?"

"Shut up? That project was a one-time thing! We have nothing in common besides---"

"WHO, THEN?"

"Mike."

"Who's Mike?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Lilly! You know!"

"Refresh my memory."

Oliver sighed over dramatically, "Mike Stand. My personal identity."

"Oh. Now I remember. Especially that one time with the horrible costumes, right? With the fangs and the bling-bling?" Lilly started cracking up.

"Shut up! It's not even supposed to be a joke! I was in a rush, okay!"

Lilly tried her best to make her face go deadpan, but half way failed.

"Okay, okay." She pulled out her phone and dialed Miley's number. "Miley and I will… try to pull something together for you." Lilly quickly turned around to stifle a laugh when she imagined Oliver in a 'new' costume.

"Lilly." Oliver said, clearly annoyed.

"Shh!" She pointed to her cell phone, "I'm making a phone call, Oliver! Manners!" Lilly somewhat joked. Oliver held his anger in and waited for the phone call to end.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey Lilly."

"Ready for tomorrow?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, what's up?"

"Just making sure of some stuff. The guys are coming too, right?" Lilly asked.

"Ya think?" Miley replied. Her, Lilly, and the Jonas Brothers were hanging out so much they just referred to them as the guys when speaking in general, and still know whom they are talking about.

"Umm…" Lilly was right about to say 'Oliver', but right next to her he whispered excitedly, "Say my fake name, she'll know!"

"Ahem, Mike wants to come."

"Lily say what? Who's Mike?" Oliver could practically hear Miley through the phone.

"Mike Stand. You know, Oliver."

"Oh, you mean that one time with the horrible costumes, right? With the fangs and the bling-bling?" Lilly, as well as Oliver, could hear Miley cracking up through the receiver. Oliver's nose began to flare with anger.

"Miley, stop it or else you'll make me laugh!" Lilly said, obviously holding in a laugh, or at least a giggle and then whispered, "Oliver's right next to me."

"Oh!" Miley nearly choked, "Tell Oliver one of my fashion assistants who does guys also will stop by his house later today." Lilly told Oliver and he looked really happy.

"Okay. Oliver, go get some smoothies already. Gotta talk to Miley _alone_. Nothing personal."

"Okay. I'll be over at the Tiki Hut when you're done."

"Whatever, now go." Lilly waved him off and continued to talk to Miley.

"And you are going as Hannah, of course, and I'm going as Lola, right?"

"Exactly."

"This won't, like, defeat the whole idea, of Kevin being my boyfriend right?"

"Well, I don't think so if you two haven't been spotted in any magazines."

"Have you seen any?"

"Not lately."

"Oh."

"Lilly, try googling you."

"Me?"

"You _and_ Kevin."

"Oh, okay. I'll do that."

"Is it cool if I come over later to pick outfits for tomorrow?"

"Of course. You're my best friend!"

"Awesome! See ya!"

"Bye!" Lilly replied excitedly.

Lilly stuffed her cell phone in the back of her khaki shorts and walked over to Oliver. She really hoped that paparazzi wouldn't attack her or that Kevin and me were already spotted so it would make him look like he's cheating on me. Gosh, that would be horrible. I couldn't let that happen.

"Hey." She said, taking her seat next to Oliver.

"Hey, Lilly." He answered as he handed her a smoothie before continuing to drink his. From lack of customers today, Jackson took his seat behind the counter in front of Lilly and Oliver, "Hey guys."

"Hi Oliver." They both said.

"So, how was surfing?"

"Great." Lilly said proudly.

"Seconded, only I fell in one or twice..." Oliver admitted sheepishly.

"Or nine times." Lilly said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I guess your surfing went _downhill_." Jackson tried to make his face deadpan, but failed, miserably. "Get it? Downhill?!" He started to crack up.

"Ahaha…ha." Lilly and Oliver faked laughed in unison.

"Yes, Lilly. Don't you think Jackson's jokes are so _punny_?" Unlike Jackson, Oliver went deadpan face-wise and Lilly started to genuinely crack up.

"Punny." She repeated, giggling. "That was good." She slapped a high-five with Oliver, still grinning.

"Oh come on, Lilly! That wasn't even funny! Wasn't mine, like, way funnier? Admit it!" Jackson complained.

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson—" Oliver began, "My jokes are funnier because I giver people a chance to think about it, unlike you and then you kill it."

Jackson's jaw slightly dropped, "Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh." Lilly said.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh and see you later. Come on, Oliver. You gotta wait for that fashion person and me and Miley gotta pick a dress. Bye!" Both Lilly and Oliver

slid off their stools, got their surfboards, and left.

--

Lily/Lola: POV 

Miley took both of the handles proudly. I wish they were at least a little sweaty, like me, but she was as sure of this as ever.

"You are absolutely positively seriously letting me do this, Miley?" I asked, trying to keep it cool, trying to contain my happiness. Fail. My happiness formed in an explosion of a smile. The doors opened.

Dresses. Shoes. Make up. Jewelry. Accessories.

A waterfall of fashion. And I felt like I was drowning in it.

"Miley you are SO awesome!!!" I yelled, pulling Miley into a hug.

"I know." She said with pride.

"So? Where should I start?"

"The dress of course."

"Did you already choose?"

"Yeah. Want to see it?"

"Heck yeah!" Miley turned around, watched over to a rack, and pulled out a gorgeous blue dress on a hanger, which also had a black clutch with gold hinges, and black pumps.

"C-ute!" Lilly squealed.

"Thanks, picked it out myself!"

"Give me a color."

"Hm, how bout green?"

"My favorite!" I motioned Miley to come to a rack, which was color coordinated. I couldn't believe how much her Hannah closet had grew in just a year or two. It's amazing.

Oliver/Mike: POV 

_It's 7:30, this 'fashion' pro should be here by now._ I paced and paced in my loft. Finally the doorbell rang, in an almost annoying tone, because of the abruptness.

"Hello. I'm Stuart Michaels. You must be Mike…" He flipped open his PDA, "Stand?"

"Uh, yes." His hand was shaken firmly by this man. As he released his grip, he began to speak.

"So, you are friends with Miss Montana, hm?"

"Best friends. You are a fashion… expert?"

"Why, yes, I am." He seemed to automatically straighten out his collar. _Whoa, I didn't even notice that before. Is that a…purse?_

"Well, come right in and just take a seat on the couch." Stuart took a seat like I asked and I took a seat on the couch across from him.

"So," He began, "Mike, I understand you are going to the Emmy's tomorrow evening."

"Yes. I need an out—"

"Lucky you, am I right?" He interrupted excitedly.

"Uh, yes. Anyways, I need an outfit to wear."

"Ah, I see. What would you _like_ to wear?" I imagined all sorts.

"Hm, a t-shirt, jeans, vans, converse, you know the usual. Maybe even a cape!" I answered enthusiastically.

"I assume you'd want fangs, too?" Stuart joked, but Oliver didn't catch that.

"I could wear those? Wow. If I could then of cour--."

"No."

"What?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Mike, you can't wear fangs to this type of even or any for that matter, maybe a small exception for a costume party, but the Emmy's? You gotta suit up!" Stuart said, almost preachy. I felt like my jaw dropped a mile or two, or ten---thousand. _This guy was blunt!_

"Do you have a tux?" I shook my head.

"Hm.. well, what's your size?" I told him my sizes and he dialed a number on cell phone. _Was that on speed dial?_

"Ah huh. Yes. Oh you have that size? Great, great. Can you get that style? Good. How fast?" It went on like that for 5 minutes. I just sat there impatiently.

It ended finally. The suit got here in 10 minutes. I gave Stuart a glass of water to pass the time. My throat was dying. It turns out there's this, like Stuart says, 'fabulous tux shop' a few miles away from my house and recommends that I go there if I need to again.

"Wow, this is nice. Thanks."

"No problem, but this isn't the end. Don't you need a wig, too?"

"A wig?"

"Yes."

"I've never worn one before. Will I have to wear one of those itchy hair nets?"

"No, no."

"Oh, goo—" I said in relief, but got cut off. Dang.

"Well, technically yes."

"Stuart!"

"Sorry, sorry. You will wear a wig, just not an itchy one. It's short, not too short. Will bring out those cheek bones." He assured. _My cheekbones?_ I didn't notice myself touching them.

"I know what you're thinking." I flinched but he continued, "Weirdo, right? But I am an expert. I _know_ these things." He turned around and looked in his bag. Stuart turned to me and held out a wig. I put the net on, which felt okay, not itchy, and I put the wig on.

"So _this_ is it?" I asked, turning around slowly in the mirror.

"You don't like it?" Stuart asked, looking disappointed.

"No." I paused for 'dramatic effect' (what I call it), "Oliver likey!"

"…Oliver? Who's he? Isn't your name Mike?" Stuart asked, terribly confused.

I coughed. "Pshh. What are you talking about, Stuart? I said _Mike_." I tried my best to make him not so suspicious, "Are you on something? Get it together, man." I asked casually, sweating.

"No, no, no. Of course not!" _He looks nervous. Omigosh. He's totally on something! Haha! _I started to abruptly crack up.

"What, Ol-Mike?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, stifling a laugh.

Author's Note: Okay, so the last phrase was totally Lily/Lola, but I thought it would be a really funny thing for Oliver to say, period. Hope you liked this chapter.

Oh, and for all you Joe and Nick lovers, I will make them have bigger roles in the next few chapters. There'll be jealousy, arguments, blah blah blah. Hope you guys will enjoy it! By the way, the next chapter is REALLY featuring Mikayla, just so you know. KEEP READING, GUYS! 33

**Review, please!!**

--


	10. Chapter 10 Twisted Awards

Teen Choice Awards - Ouch Lilly had told Kevin about the whole Lola thing who told Nick and Joe, but already knew about the Hannah/Miley combo from Nick. They swore not to tell so it's safe. They all stood behind the Blue Carpet, a couple hours before the show started, so hardly anyone was there, waiting for Oliver. 

"Where the heck is he?" Lilly asked.

"Hey, is that him, is that _Oliver_?" Miley asked, pointing.

"Oh my gosh. No way!" Lilly squealed.

"Who's Oliver?" Joe asked, confused.

"One of our best friends from school." Miley answered. Oliver walked over to them. He was cleaned up and had a short brown wig!

"What's crack-a-lackin', ladies?" Oliver didn't notice the Jonas Brothers were with them, "Oh, and uh… gentlemen?" He added nervously. They all laughed.

"Oliver hasn't met them before, Lilly?" Miley asked, amused.

"Nope." Lilly replied.

"Oliver, this is Joe, Nick, and Kevin." Miley introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys." Oliver said.

"Same here." Nick, Kevin, and Joe said in unison.

"So, let's go. I gotta get on stage since I'm performing first." Miley said, pointing to the door.

"So are we." Joe said.

"Right. Well, let's go. There's probably some people in there." They all went into the building.

"Shit." Miley muttered. She and Lilly were walking there together while the Jonas Brothers and Oliver talked a few feet ahead.

"What?" Lilly whispered, confused.

"Jake."

"Jake? Where?"

"On the stage. Setting up the mic. This ain't gonna end well."

"No kidding. I think he's hosting it."

"Ya think? This is horrible!" Her voice echoed as she walked down the long aisle loud enough for the whole building to here, for Jake to hear. Everyone in the room stopped.

"Miley?" Jake asked on the mic.

"Jake." Miley said with a fake smile.

"Miley? Do you know him?" Nick asked innocently.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Nick replied, disappointed. Jake made his way up the aisle. As he walked past Nick, he glared at him before looking at Miley.

"Miley! It's good to see you again. And Lola! And Oliver! What a reunion." He said enthusiastically.

"Isn't it?" Miley said, as she walked over to Nick. Nick didn't seem to like this guy either and casually put his arm around Miley.

"It's Nick, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Tabloids. You two are dating?"

"Yeah." He said, defensively.

"Great. Miley and I are just friends anyway."

"Jake say what?" Miley mumbled.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing. Just friends, right?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, are you performing?"

"Yeah, one song. The Jonas Brothers are too. That's Joe and Kevin."

They got the vibe too and didn't offer a handshake.

"Great. Did you get nominated for anything?" Jake asked casually.

"Best Female Singer of the year."

"Cool. I got nominated for Choice Movie Actor for Action _and_ Horror, Choice Liplock, and Choice Male Hottie."

"Good for you." Nick mumbled.

"Well, I gotta go. Mikayla's backstage."

"Mikayla?" Miley asked in horror.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a few months."

"Cool. Well, you do that."

"See you later." Jake walked away and quickly was backstage.

"Bitch." Nick muttered to himself… only it was out loud. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Aww, Nick's having a fit." Joe said.

"No I'm not. He's just… well, a bitch."

"Don't worry, Nick. Nothing will happen." Lilly assured him.

"Okay, okay." He wiped his curls out of his face.

Trying to ease the silence, Nick breaks in, "How about those Yankees?" We all jerked our heads towards him.

"Nick, what the hell is up with you and Yankees?" Joe asked, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, don't break the silence anymore. It's always awkward." Kevin confessed.

"Well, it worked?" Nick said, smiling.

"Ugh, fine." Kevin said.

--

And The Winner Is…! 

A few hours pass and everyone is in their seats, eager and giddy about the awards.

"And the winner is… Mijakela for best teen couple of the year! Don't they look cute together?" The host yells into the microphone.

"Miley?" Nick whispered to Miley. His words were candy in her ears.

"Yeah?" Miley replied.

"We gotta go backstage to set up for our song coming up…" He looked at his watch, "Pretty quickly now."

"Ok. Good luck, sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek and watched him and his brothers walk away.

--

"Here are the Jonas Brothers with S.O.S.!" The host says into the mic. The song proceeds with screaming fans everywhere waving 'I Love !' banners in the air.

"…call I'll never get… call I'll never—get." Nick jumps in the air at the end of the song holding his guitar up… and lands on his ankles. He screams and the crowd goes crazy in waves of cries.

"Nick!" Miley squeals. Her and Lilly follow the ER team carrying Nick like mice.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Miley asked anxiously.

"We have to get back to you on that, Ms. Montana." A person carrying the stretcher said in a very official tone. Miley felt as if her heart had paper cuts; they stung so badly.

"Do you think his ---" Miley continued, but was ignored.

"Ms. Montana, we don't know. You and your friend can come with us to the hospital." Relieved somewhat, Miley and Lola quickly follow the emergency team with Joe and Kevin. No one said a word. We were all too worried.

--

Hours later a nurse came into the semi-crowded lobby. No paparazzi surprisingly.

"He should be fine. His ankles are twisted, not broken. With treatment, he should recover. But slowly." She said, waiting for a response.

"What a relief. Is he allowing visitors?" Miley asked.

"Yes, go in." She replied.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be last." Miley suggested.  
"Alright." Joe, Kevin, and Lilly went into the hospital room and out.

"We didn't want to take a lot of time. You go on in, Miley." Lilly said.

"Thanks, Lilly." Miley pushed the door open slowly and peeked her head inside. Casts. Crutches. She held back some tears, "Nick, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Miley." He was tired, so his beautiful eyes were sort of squinty. Nick signaled her over with his hand. Miley pulled a chair to the bed, and sat next to him. She didn't notice her fingers were already twined with his.

"I'll be fine, Miley. Really." He assured.

"I know, but…"

"Medication and rests in bed and I'll be good to go."

"Like an eager groundhog on its holiday…" She mumbled with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She leaned in closer, "I love you, Nick."

"Love you too, Miley."

She kissed him on the lips deeply, and broke away.

"Even with this medication, your kisses still make me a little dizzy." He smiled, "Now you go on with them." He tilted his head to the door, "Don't let me wear your energy down."

"Okay, fine." She got up, playfully rolling her eyes. On her way out, Miley blew him a kiss, and she saw his eyes close and breathe peacefully. Sleep. Now that she thought about it that was what she needed, too. Miley glanced at her watch, _10:49_.

"We gotta go home, guys. It's getting la—" She stopped in mid-sentence as she saw all of them snoozing in their chairs. "My goodness." She muttered. She poked each of them enough to wake them up.

"I'll drive." She said, taking Kevin's keys. They all exited the hospital and entered the car. Naturally, everyone fell asleep except the driver, Miley.

"God, this is so weird. If it was this boring, I'd call Nick." She chuckled. Miley dropped off half-asleep Joe and Kevin at their house and let Lilly sleep over at her house.

Immediately conked out in her bed, Miley dreamt about Nick.

--


	11. Chapter 11 Emergency not the ER kind

**Emergency! The Return**

"Jake?" Miley asked, confused as Lilly, who was standing behind her.

"Yes, Jake. He's at the door." Billy Ray said, "No lie, Bud."

"I can't answer it. I'm in my PJ's. Tell him I'm not here."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"He can see you through the window."

"Why are the blinds open?!" She peeked over and saw him pacing around the porch. Were those flowers?

"Your brother Jackson went to surf with Coop today pretty early. He wanted some light in the house, like a normal person." Billy Ray emphasized, "You, Bud, are a vampire."

"Oh, stop it."

"I'm going back to sleep." Lilly sleepily went upstairs and crawled in bed.

He chuckled and then grabbed his cowboy hat and suitcase, "Going to work, Miley. There's some pancakes on the counter and just order a pizza for dinner." Before Miley could say anything, he was gone. Jake saw Miley through the window, and she held up her index finger and ran upstairs. She came down in jeans and a button-up polo. She opened the door.

"Hey Miley. I feel really bad about yesterday with Nick. It's a shame." He held out a boquet of flowers, "Here are some flowers. I hope he gets better." He flashed a bright smile.

"Thanks." Miley said, "So that's all you're here for?"

"No. I came to--- Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Jake took a seat on a couch, while Miley half laid down on another couch. He opened his mouth, "I came to talk about Mikayla and I, and the rest of the Awards show."

"Mikayla?"

"Well, yeah. I just came to make sure we are over. Right?"

"Yeah, Jake. I've moved on. If you haven't noticed, I'm with another guy."

"Same here." He covered his mouth, "Wait, that came out wrong."

"Haha. I know what you mean." They laughed.

"And on with the Awards show," He continued, "After Nick left, the crowd was less… energetic until Orlando Bloom and Hilary Duff went on the stage to tell some awards. Then Lindsay Lohan got into a cat fight with Hilary backstage. You could practically hear the whole thing." He laughed.

"Really?" She looked over at him and closed her eyes. Boy was she tired.

"Then Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens won best on-screen kiss of the year…" Silence. Miley felt like she had fallen asleep. She felt a presence next to her she dreamt. Nick. He leaned in and started to make out with her. "Nick." She moaned. She felt a hand touch her thigh, caressing it. Miley gave in and started kissing back, letting his hand explore her chest when he lifted her shirt. He leaned in and started to suck on her neck. She tangled her fingers in his cur—straight? What the hell was this? Nick didn't have straight hair… OH MY GOD. Her eyes shot open, "Jake!" She yelled. Her mouth was covered.

"Miley, don't worry. Even though we aren't together we can still fool around. I know you want this as much as I do." He was on top of her, fully clothed, she noticed.

"No, Jake. You got the wrong idea. Let me go." He loosened his hold, but he continued to suck her neck even harder.

"Jake, stop it!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lilly.

"Get the hell off her, now." Lilly held a can of pepper spray in front of his face, ready to spray. He immediately got off and ran out the door.

"Miley? Are you okay?" Lilly asked.

"I'm fine. Lilly it wasn't what it looked like! I didn't know. I was sleeping and I thought he was Nick!"

"It's okay. I believe you."

"God, what a fucking jerk Jake is."

"I know! This is so awful! What am I going to do?"

"You should tell Nick."

"But what if he gets mad?"

"Doesn't matter. He needs to know… and beat Jake's weeny ass."

"What time is it, Lilly?"

"2:51. Why?"

"I gotta go to the hospital to see Nick at 4."

"Miley?"

"You're going to tell him today, right?"

"Probably. Why?"

"You're going to have to. There's a big hickey on your neck."

"Oh god." She felt it. It stung.

--

Miley as Hannah walked through the door.

"Hey Mile—is that a hickey?" Nick asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah. From Jake." Miley said, guilty.

"Jake?" He sat up in bed and winced.

"Nick, it's not what it seems like. He came into my house and told me how the rest of the Awards went, nothing harmful. I had a late night yesterday, so I was really tired. I fell asleep while he was talking and I dreamt that I was being kissed. I thought it was you, so I kept dreaming, and I woke up and it was him all along!"

"You thought it was me?"

"Yeah. I feel so bad about this, Nick. I'm so sorry."

"Where did he kiss you?"

"Enough places, but not like that, just the face and neck I remember."

"Your memory scares me. Did it go any fur—"

"No. It didn't, he lifted my shirt though."

Nick punched a pillow, "Were you wearing a bra?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You were covered."

"What are we going to do?"

"First, I gotta tell my brothers. They should be able to do something. If I wasn't so nice I would kick his weeny ass."

"Aww, Nick. That's exactly what Lilly said." She laughed.

"I'm going to tell Mikayla. If he cheats, he doesn't deserve anyone and besides she should know."

"In person or over the phone?"

"Person. I want to make sure Jake doesn't lie to her face."

"Good idea. I'll go with you. Can you walk?"

"With lots of help, and crutches." He scratched his head, "Then again, I might get a wheel chair." The thought of Nick rolling over Jake's head made me snicker.

"Nick? Earth to Nick?" Miley asked, waving her hand in his face.

"Sorry. Let's go."

"Your doctors will let you?"

"I hope so." He pushed the green 'AID' button. A nurse quickly came through the door.

"Yes Mr. Jonas?" She was young, Miley observed.

"I need to leave the hospital. Can I have permission? I promise I'll be back before visitor closing hours."

"Hm, normally no, but I'll make an exception." She winked. Nick didn't notice, instead he pulled Miley's arm and pecked her on the lips.

The nurse's flirty vibe changed to stern, "I'll send a wheelchair over, Mr. Jonas." She angrily turned around so fast, her orthopedic sneakers squeaked loudly as she closed the door behind her. Miley and Nick looked at each other with a smirk. Again, Nick pulled her in for quick, but passionate kisses.

"Nick?" Miley asked.

"It's just that asshole. I can't believe he did that."

"Me either." Miley leaned in and kissed him some more. A few minutes later a doctor knocked on the door. Miley opened it and helped get Nick in the wheelchair. They got out of the hospital, ordered a limo, and it got in the parking lot instantly. They were driven to Mikayla's house. Miley helped him into his wheelchair. She told the driver to wait there and they went up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Mikayla answered the door.

"Hi Hannah." They had gotten over their hate relationship for a while now. Actually, they had become really good friends. "Nick Jonas? Hi." She shook his hand politely, "Is he okay and everything? That was one fall at the show."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Nick replied, eager to skip the small talk and down to the truth.

"You guys wanna come in, I have fresh lemonade on the backyard table." Mikayla asked.

"Sure." Miley wheeled Nick to the backyard and took a seat at the table.

"Wow, Hannah." Mikayla looked at Hannah, "That's one big hickey." She playfully elbowed Hannah, "I guess you guys were busy."

"Mikayla. We have to talk, that wasn't Nick. It was Jake."

"Jake?!"

"Do you want the sum or details?"

"Details. This is awful!"

"Jake came over yesterday morning to tell me about the rest of the Awards show. I felt myself falling asleep. I dreamt Nick was kissing me, but I woke up and saw Jake hovering over me."

"Oh my god. He better be up for some ass kicking. It didn't lead to anything crucial, right?"

"No, we were both dressed and everything the whole--" The glass door from the house opened. Jake.

"Hey Mikay—Hannah? Nick?" He looked horrified.

"Jake." Mikayla said, clearly showing anger and confidence at the same time.

"Mikayla. Whatever they said—"

"Was true." She finished, "Hannah hasn't always been one of my best friends, but one thing I know about her is that she isn't a liar like _you_."

"Mikayla. They're both liars! Believe me!"

"Where'd the hickey come from Jake? Nick was at the hospital all night."

"Uh… someone… else! Not me! I was here all day today!"

"You compulsive liar! You went to the _movies_ a couple hours ago."

"But!"

"No buts. Just get the hell out of my house you cheater."

"Mikayla, but what about us? And what we have together?"

"We don't have anything together. Get the hell out before I call the cops."

Jake shook his head violently, "This isn't over! I hope your album fails, Montana!"

"I hope no one hires you for a movie role, _Leslie_!" Miley yelled back.

"Y-y-you!" Unable to come up with real words, Jake ran out of the house, slamming the door.

"Adios ex-amigo." Mikayla said.

"Indeed." Nick added.

"Hey guys?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah?" Nick and Miley asked in unison.

"Who's Leslie?" Nick and Miley laugh together, until Nick realizes he doesn't know either. He stops and him and Mikayla both wait for Miley to speak. She tells them both about the whole 'Leslie' thing and they all laugh their heads off, not realizing the limo driver had left the house long ago because of waiting for a few hours. They stayed at Mikayla's house for dinner until it was time to go. Mikayla thanked them for everything and vowed never to date such a lying pig again. Miley drove Nick to the hospital before driving home herself.

--

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's your Niley. 33 We won't be hearing about Jake the Pig Ryan for a while. Mikayla will be a reoccurring guest role in the next few chapters, though. The story will switch back to Levin as soon as I think of some chapter ideas. If you have any requests for upcoming chapter feel free to type them in your review.**

**Now review!**


End file.
